<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>incest with the dream smp bc yall know im traumatized and incest amirite by jollibeelines (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303029">incest with the dream smp bc yall know im traumatized and incest amirite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jollibeelines'>jollibeelines (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>after hours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK., Sex Toys, Vibrators, i think thats all but uhm, nasties that lewd irl children/ship with adults dont fucking touch this go stub ur toe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jollibeelines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>title.</p><p>[DNI IF YOU SHIP TUBBO/TOMMY/DRISTA/LANI WITH ADULTS OR LEWD THEM IN ANYWAY.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philza/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>after hours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>incest with the dream smp bc yall know im traumatized and incest amirite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is short bc i have other shit 2 do, its christmas eve which happy christmas eve 2 every1 expect the weirdos who went past the warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy. . ."</p><p>His eyes stay locked to his computer screen, not bothering to look at you. "I'm busy." He responds, ignoring the desperation in your voice.</p><p>"Please. . ." You bite your lip, he rolls his eyes and looks at you. He sighs. "Fine, but only if you do something for me." "Oh? What do you need. . . Daddy. . .?"</p><p>His hand immediately goes to his drawer, digging around until he pulls out a pastel green vibrator. He hands it to you. </p><p>"Prepare yourself with this while I work, I'll fuck you after I'm done." You enthusiastically nod, taking the vibrator and thanking him, dark red blush on your cheeks as you skip down to your room.</p><p>You can't wait for your daddy to plow you into the mattress. God, you can't wait for when he's done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>